<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Always 16 Hours Ahead by shireness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962526">You're Always 16 Hours Ahead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireness/pseuds/shireness'>shireness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain Swan Concert Series (Once Upon a Time), Epistolary, F/M, Rockstar!Killian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireness/pseuds/shireness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Killian Jones never expected to hit it big, but the opportunity of a lifetime pulls him away from home and the woman he pines for. Can a friendship that just might be more survive a concert world tour?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(With wide eyes and faith</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That life could never pull us apart if we were ok</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But distance kills the best of intentions…)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Always 16 Hours Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm thrilled to share my contribution to the CS Concert Series event! I've had this idea for quite a while now, and I'm thrilled to finally have an excuse to follow through on it.</p>
<p>This fic is inspired by "Jet Lag" by Frank Turner, and includes little references as well to his songs "Polaroid Picture," "Get Better," and "Plain Sailing Weather." All of which I've been blasting for the last few weeks. Come talk to me if you want more recs... because I've got them in spades. </p>
<p>Thanks to @snidgetsafan for beta-ing. Rated T for language. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POP PRINCESS ANNOUNCES WORLD TOUR</p>
<p>
  <em> Great news, Fairy Fans: Wildly popular pop music star Tink is planning a world tour. The international exhibition will be undertaken to promote her latest album, “Neverland No More”. Tink will be joined on her tour by recent up-and-comer Killian Jones, who will serve as her opening act. Jones has captured the world’s ear with his recent hit single, “Green Eyes,” which continues to climb the pop charts. A full schedule of planned concerts can be found at… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>September 17th</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Dear Emma,</p>
<p>I know it’s only been a few days, but I already miss you and Henry. Los Angeles is loud, and congested, and so much unlike Storybrooke that it scares me a little. But when that happens, I try to remember our bench on the docks, and it helps ground me. I’ve got a picture of us out there taped to the inside of my guitar case, just as a reminder that even if everything changes, I’ve always got something to come home to.</p>
<p>You didn’t think I was kidding when I said I’d write, did you? Mark my words, I intend to write you from every stop. To hell with blocking or setup or rehearsals or whatever, I’ll be sitting on an amp backstage writing you.</p>
<p>You must tell me everything, Swan - don’t you dare get skimpy with the details in your next email! I know it’s been less than a week, but I’m sure there’s something from the gossip mill. Has Liam secured a new Friday act yet? I’m sure he won’t find anyone nearly as talented (or handsome!) as yours truly, but I can’t imagine he and Robin are leaving that slot open in my honor. Tell me, how much do you think he’ll groan if I send back a signed world tour poster?</p>
<p>I’ve got to go - something about the lights. Such is the life of a rock star, isn’t it?</p>
<p>Your own personal celebrity (and best friend),</p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>September 19th</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Liam - </p>
<p>Brother, you’ve got to stop calling every few hours. I know you’re bored and your life is empty without me, but this is getting ridiculous. Half the road crew thinks you’re my father. Do you intend to run up your phone bill when the tour crosses the ocean? I love you, but please don’t go broke on my behalf. Now is the time to wean yourself off me.</p>
<p>All teasing aside, I do appreciate the calls, not to mention everything else. If you hadn’t insisted on making those demo tapes and forcing me to Boston and any venue or bar that would take me, I wouldn’t be here today. </p>
<p>You’d have been so proud to see me - I must have been sweating gallons, but I got up on stage in front of that massive crowd and I did it, sang my pieces. The noise of all those people practically shakes your bones, Liam - and that wasn’t even half the noise that Tink elicited! I don’t know how she does it. I suppose I’ll find out, though, won’t I? After all, this is my big break, as long as I don’t screw it up too badly. </p>
<p>I’m sure I’ll talk to you later - in the meantime, say hello to the lads for me.</p>
<p>-Killian.</p>
<p>P.S. Keep an eye on Emma and Henry for me, would you? I know you’ve already promised, but I worry. I owe you one, brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>October 2nd</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Emma - </p>
<p>Hello from Seattle! It is just as rainy as promised, and I’ve lost count of the coffee shops. Part of that might be the Starbucks, though. I swear, they’re like a plague, popping up all over the place. </p>
<p>The tour is still going well. I might even get used to this tour bus life! I miss you all, of course - my love especially to Henry - but it’s exhilarating, getting up on stage every night in front of so many people. The crowds are huge, Swan, larger than I ever could have imagined. I know they’re mostly here for Tink, but there’s always applause and a handful of people singing along to my songs, and it’s the best kind of adrenaline. Leaves me with an itch in my fingers and a new song stuck in my head. I’ll work it out later. </p>
<p>I’m so happy to hear that Henry is doing so well in kindergarten; he’s always been a little social butterfly. I’ll bet that he makes tons of friends; I’m glad he loves it so far. I’ll call soon, I promise. </p>
<p>Yours, </p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>October 20th</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Swan - </p>
<p>Happy Birthday, darling! Technically, I’m mailing this a few days early, but I hope it’ll reach you just in time. I’m sorry to be missing the festivities this year - just know that I’ll be thinking of you all day, wishing I was there to celebrate with you. Keep an eye out for a package or two - and before you even try to protest that I don’t need to, they’re just little things, love. Stuff that made me think of you. Tokens of my affection, if you will. It’s your birthday, anyways - live a little! Let us spoil you for once.</p>
<p>Texas is… less than impressive. Large? Yes, in a way that feels almost performative. It’s missing some kind of charm, at least to me. Then again, I’ve never been much for cowboy hats; maybe that’s the real problem, here. Regardless, I’d gladly take the northeast fall colors any day. </p>
<p>Make a good wish, alright? I hope the year to come is as wonderful as you are.</p>
<p>Yours,</p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>November 26th</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Dear Henry - </p>
<p>Happy Thanksgiving! Did you have a good holiday? Did Granny make enough macaroni and cheese for you to eat your fill? I know that’s your favorite.</p>
<p>Thank you for watching the parade! I was really excited to be in it too. Sadly, the powers that be wouldn’t let me take home the Snoopy balloon for you, but I did manage to get a couple of handfuls of confetti for you. It should be inside this envelope. You would have loved it, Henry - the confetti was flying everywhere and I saw so many really cool floats up close and personal. We’ll maybe have to go together in a couple of years, aye? We’ll ask your mum.</p>
<p>Draw lots and lots of turkeys for me, little mate - I know you’re really good at that. And give your mum and Liam a great big hug for me!</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CELEBRITY FILE <b>EXCLUSIVE </b>INTERVIEW WITH EVERYONE’S NEW FAVORITE HEARTTHROB - KILLIAN JONES</p>
<p>
  <em> … In researching this piece, I heard over and over about how personal Jones’ lyrics were, how well they captured every feeling and variation of being in love. Every fan out there seems to feel like his words are written just for them, like a window into their soul. So when I finally met with the man himself, I couldn’t help but ask: Was there anyone who inspired such lyrical devotion? Some woman - or man! - in his own life who inspired such moving words? </em>
</p>
<p><em> “You know, the thing I’ve always liked in listening to music on my own is being able to recognize a little bit of myself in someone else’s words,” Jones told me in response to the question. “It always made me feel a little less alone - a little more connected to other people, I guess, to hear that they experienced or saw things the same way I do. It’s very rewarding to hear that people feel the same way about my music. I’m of the opinion that music </em> should <em> be a universal experience, and when I write, I write words that I hope other people can see a bit of themselves in.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Something about that blush and the nervous scratch behind his ear that fans know so well tells me he’s holding out on us… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>December 11th</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Dearest Swan - </p>
<p>The holidays have crept right up on us, haven’t they? Do us both the favor of imagining me singing that sickly-sweet “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” nonsense, because it’s true. December 20th. Mark your calendar, and don’t blame me if I fall asleep on the car ride home from the airport. It’s all this travel, you see - takes it right out of you. You can’t blame a man for that, love.</p>
<p>(Also, please ignore that I’ll be flying in from Chicago. I still plan to claim jet lag. That one hour difference, love, it’s a real killer.)</p>
<p>Is there anything in particular that Henry especially wants this year? I’ve done my best to pick up things for you and Liam and everyone else, but I know the lad’s tastes change practically hour to hour, and he’s probably got a whole list stashed somewhere. I want to get him something he’ll really like instead of just wandering through the toy store in a panic, if at all possible.</p>
<p>Counting the hours until I see you again,</p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>January 8th</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Emma - </p>
<p>I don’t even know where to start. How can I properly apologize for what happened at New Year’s? I struggle, because I can’t truthfully say that I regret it. I don’t think I’ve made it a secret all these years that I’m helplessly enthralled by you and everything you are. There are words - big words, <em> three </em>words - that rattle around in my heart every day, but I know you’re not willing to hear them yet. I’ll be here, love, whenever you’re ready.</p>
<p>I know you’re scared, Emma, but I’m begging you - just <em> talk </em>to me. We can forget all about this, if that’s what you want, but you’ve got to talk to me. Every day I don’t hear from you is just a little bit harder. I’ll follow your lead, whatever you say.</p>
<p>You’ll always be my best friend, Swan - no matter what else happens.</p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>January 20th</em> </b>
</p>
<p>I kissed her, Liam.</p>
<p>I’m sorry; that’s not much of a way to start a letter is it? How are you? Everything going well? </p>
<p>But I’m sorry, I’ve got to talk about this and get it off my chest. Because I <em> kissed </em>her, Liam. Emma. I kissed Emma. And then it kind of… all went to shit. I guess that’s just like me, isn’t it? Give me one fine day of plain sailing weather, and I can turn it to stormy seas.</p>
<p>And I know where she’s coming from, really - I know better than almost anyone about how she’s been left behind too many times. As much as it hurts to have this sudden radio silence, I know she’s just trying to protect herself. But I love her, Liam. I’ve loved her forever. This isn’t just “distance makes the heart grow fonder,” or something stupid like that. I should have acted a long time ago. I should have done a thousand different things, but here we are.</p>
<p>If you have any ideas of how to fix this, please, let me know. I hope you’re having a happier new year than I so far.</p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>February 2nd</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Dear Emma - </p>
<p>I can’t tell you how good it was to hear from you the other day. You may think that there’s nothing interesting about all the goings-on in the bar, but that particular kind of nothing is soothing. It’s like a little piece of home in every email. Besides, I know that the bar is never quite as boring as we always joked. And I’d welcome any word from you anyways, after how much I’ve missed you.</p>
<p>We’re in Paris right now. It’s gorgeous, truly - I’ll have to bring you and the lad back sometime. I know you’d call me a nerd, but I’ve been hitting museums - the Louvre, the Musee d’Orsay, the Rodin museum, etc. I made sure to do the Eiffel Tower too, just for you, even though the crowds were utterly terrible. Stuffed my face with pastries too, all on your behalf.</p>
<p>(Okay, you caught me, Swan - the pastries are for me too. The croissants, Swan! The bread! I surely won’t fit in my trousers if we’re here any longer, but I can’t regret it. I swear, I’d ship some back to you if I thought they’d survive the trip.)</p>
<p>We’ll have to schedule time for a call home soon - I find myself so often longing for your voice. I love your emails, but there’s something to a phone call that can’t be replaced. </p>
<p>Yours,</p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>March 11th</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Dear Henry - </p>
<p>Thank you for sending me that drawing! I love it. It’s taped to the inside of my guitar case now, where I can look at it every day. I especially like the yellow you used for your mum’s hair. You’ll have to thank her for scanning that for us on my behalf. That’s good form, you know.</p>
<p>I’m in Amsterdam right now. Your mum or Liam can show you where that is on a map; it’s in Western Europe. I went someplace I think you’d love today; it’s called Madurodam. It’s this entire miniature city, with little airplanes and zoo animals and everything. I had a lot of fun exploring it, and I think you would too.</p>
<p>A graduation, you say? From kindergarten? I wouldn’t miss it for the world, lad. I’ll be home, no matter what.</p>
<p>I miss you, Henry, and your mother too. It always brightens my day to see an email from you.</p>
<p>Sealed with a great big hug,</p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>April 21st</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Emma - </p>
<p>London is rainy and cold. I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything different, but here I am, surprised all the same. It’s hard to convince myself to go do any of the tourist-y things when the weather is like this, so I’m stuck inside, writing to you. Not that that’s ever a hardship...</p>
<p>You’d hardly recognize me with this get-up I’ve found myself in for the show tonight - the heavy eyeliner especially. Gone are the days of some beat-up tee - though I think you might like the vest. Getting dressed feels like slipping into some other persona. I worry a lot of the time about whether I’ve changed beyond recognition, or if I’m still the same person you know. That’s the man I want to be, you know - someone you can be proud of, but somehow still that same poor bastard in the bar, just trying to write words that mean something. I hope I am. But you know how it goes - distance kills the best of intentions. </p>
<p>I miss you terribly, Swan, and Henry too. Hell, even Liam. These letters are all that ground me some days, I fear. On the loneliest nights, I reread your emails and imagine you’re talking to me instead. It’s always just a too-brief daydream, unfortunately.</p>
<p>I’ve grown rather maudlin, haven’t I? That won’t do at all. I blame it on the rain. Here’s a happier note for us both: I’ll be home late next month. Perhaps I’ll have to make one of those paper chains Henry’s so fond of; if I do, I’ll include a picture with my next letter. </p>
<p>Counting the days. Until then - </p>
<p>Love, Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>May 17th</em> </b>
</p>
<p>My Swan - </p>
<p>By the time you get this, I’ll be home with you and the lad again, and hopefully have already told you in person everything I want to say now:</p>
<p>I love you, Emma. Every word of every song is for you. I’ve loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you, and no time or distance or groupie is ever going to change that. I’m yours, love, body and soul. And I have faith that life can never tear us apart as long as that’s true.</p>
<p>I’m coming home, love. And my home is you.</p>
<p>Yours (in every sense),</p>
<p>-Killian</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BREAKING NEWS: KILLIAN JONES’ SECRET LOVER?</p>
<p>
  <em> Bad news for all the fangirls and Killy-Tink shippers out there: Bad boy popstar Killian Jones appears to be off the market. The singer, 27, was spotted locking lips with an unidentified blonde at the Storybrooke Memorial Gardens, just outside of Boston, where Jones calls home. Sources have long speculated that Jones has a secret girlfriend back home, and this just might be confirmation. Check back as this story continues to develop. StarWatchOnline remains YOUR #1 celebrity news site…  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>("that was the one")</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! This was a really fun format to play with writing.</p>
<p>Also posted on tumblr, where I'm @shireness-says.</p>
<p>I hope you liked this - let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>